A Story of Brothers
by impala-winchester
Summary: Wincest. This is the story of Sam and Dean Winchester. It's hard not to get close to someone you've known for so long. This is a pairing between Dean and Sam Winchester. I do not own any of these characters
1. Chapter 1-5

Prologue

"Dammit Sammy, I can't do this right now" Dean yells barely even able to look at his brother.

"It's Sam, Dean I know this is hard, but I can't follow Dads 'job' anymore, I have to find a life of my own, if I don't I'll go mad. We can't fight these things for the rest of our lives" Sam tried to explain for what seemed as the hundredth time.

"We owe it too mom and all those other people who have been tormented by those demons" Dean could barely hold his anger in; he wanted to scream louder, if possible. He clenched is fists and snarled in the other direction, still unable to look at Sam.

Sam was leaving to college. Their father already ripped him a new ass, but now it was Deans turn. I mean it was only fair considering these two people were his whole world, well them and the "job".

"Moms not gonna come back, even if we destroy this thing Dean, I just can't be around this anymore, I need normality. Besides you and Dad... You guys don't even need me." Sam said looking down now, recalling his blowout with his father.

*Go ahead leave the family, see if I care!* Sam shook with the memory.

"Now don't you say that Sam, don't you dare say that, this family is all we got, Dad needs you, you're his son, you owe it to the family." Dean snapped now staring directly in to his brothers eyes "Sammy I need you".

~~~

Chapter one

*It's been almost two years since Sam left* Dean thought as he drove his way to Stanford, he still had an hour left. Another agonizing hour before he got to see his brother who walked away from him and his dad so long ago.

"Oh come now Dean, this is strictly for dad, Sam would want to know" Dean muttered to himself trying to reaffirm his earlier resolve.

*But what if he doesn't care! He walked out, right?* Dean grimaced, he couldn't stand this thinking. This wasn't some chick flick; he wasn't some girl begging her boyfriend to come back. He was looking out for his family, and that was all. But if he were to have Sam come back with him, then maybe it would be worth it after all.

~~~

Sam turned over in bed, snuggling Jess's pillow close to him. He sighed after breathing in the wonderful scent that Jess left on the pillow. She smelled of coconuts and cherries, and he swore that was the best smell in the world.

He loved her so much, even was looking for rings to seal the deal. She was a beautiful smart blonde, with a curvy toned body that screamed irresistible. He often wondered why he chose her; he was so much quieter than everyone else. He was smart and sure pretty handsome but she was on a different level.

When he met eyes with her for the first time and she flashed him a brilliant white smile, he was sure a bullet went through his heart; her smiles always had that intensity. She was quiet and bubbly when she needed to be, she would hold Sam when he suffered with headaches or migraines. She never pushed Sam to talk about his family or about any of his past. Occasionally she would be blessed with Sam's moments of vulnerability when he would share about his brother and his father's hunting trips.

Sam hid more than he should, but Jess never pried, she loves Sam for who he is.

He reached out trying to feel for his girlfriend on the bed, but it seemed that she wasn't there. Alarmed he sat up, instincts from the old hunts kicked in, but then he heard the shower. Relieved he laid down, closing his eyes along the way.

He felt something wet hit his forehead, and then another drop and another. He felt his head and looked up. A grief-stricken Jess was bound to the ceiling from no explainable means. Her belly was soaked in blood. Sam barely had time to scream her name when the flames exploded from her; it covered the walls alarmingly fast.

~~~

When Dean pulled up to the apartment he was sure there was something wrong. He could almost taste it in air. All of his instincts as a hunter went in to action, he sneaked in to the front of the apartment. Suddenly he heard the sounds of fire igniting and a scream from a voice he was all to familiar with.

Every instinct gone a panic set in and he ran to Sam's door. He kicked down the entrance and sprinted in; he saw the flames and Sam under them in the bedroom. He lunged towards his brother and ripped him off the bed. Dean's eyes caught Jess's, or what he imagined to be her. There was no time for grief. He swallowed and screamed at his brother "SAM LETS GO!"

He struggled at first, Sam was in shock. The flames heat licking at the brother's face shoved him in to action. He accepted Dean's guide and ran with him.

They were out of the building and 5 minutes later so was everyone else. There weren't many, most college students would be partying or studying at this hour. Sam stared at the flames with his heart pounding, threatening to rip out of his chest and run to Jess to burn with her.

He had seen this before, and that's what destroyed him, the single thought that he could have saved her. He fell to his knees his hands balled in to fists Sam clenched his teeth and sobbed looking at the ground.

Dean saw his brother and got down next to him, his arms encircled around him. Then it was only Sam and Dean in the entire world. All the others vanished and Sam could show his weakness, his fists relaxed and his head fell in to Dean's shoulder.

He cried in to his brother's shoulders as he pictured Jess's face on the ceiling, her just looking so terrified and her, once full green eyes, haunting. Sam couldn't do anything about it. He would never see her brilliant white smile again.

Dean held on to his brother tighter, he knew what did this, the demon. The same demon that killed their mother and the same demon that could possibly have their father.

Chapter Two

Dragging Sam away from the scene proved to be difficult, but Dean had managed to drag him to a motel an hour away. Sam hadn't said a word the entire time, his face caught in a painful expression. Dean wanted to console his brother, but what could you do in this situation?

Sam sat down quietly in the lobby, fists clenched, eyes closed, brows furrowed and clenched teeth. He looked as though he were physically ill.

Dean walked up to the front desk holding the huge bag of Sam and Deans items and tried to put on his best charming smile. "Hey, we need a bedroom for me and my bud over there" Dean said nodding towards his brother in the armchair."

"Uh is he okay" The woman asked tentatively.

"Yeah, look don't worry about him, what do you got?" Dean asked brushing off the question.

"Unfortunately you caught us in a rough time, we have exactly one bedroom left and it's a single" She said matter of fact.

Dean felt hesitant about that, sleeping next to his brother? After this entire trauma he's gone through, Dean was sure Sam's nightmares would keep him thrashing about.

"That won't be a problem will it?" She asked with a sly wink.

*Ah, of course assuming Sam and I are a couple* Dean thought with a sigh.

"Yeah. Fine. Thanks." Dean said exasperated.

After paying and receiving a room key, Dean walked over to his brother and draped an arm around him.

"C'mon Sam we got a room, looks like you and I are going to be sharing a bed" Dean stared at his brother hoping for a reaction, any kind of reaction. Sam gave none.

Dean guided Sam to their room; it was a small motel which is probably why the place was full.

Sam plopped on to the bed, his knees practically giving out; he lay with his hands over his eyes and his feet touching the floor off the bed.

Dean sat next to him examining the room. The carpet was beige and looked like it had been through hell and back. Overall the room was small, a queen sized bed with a white comforter and brown frame. It only had room for a small TV by the door and a red armchair by the window. On the opposite lay the bathroom door.

The brothers could never be too careful, although they were an hour away from Sam's apartment safety measures were a necessity. Dean got up and took out the salt from their bag and lined the window and door. It wouldn't do much if the demon came after them, but it would ward away anything else. Dean had a feeling that the demon wasn't coming anyway. By the time he was done Sam was still a statue on the bed.

Dean looked over at his brothers still form and sighed, Sam could not stay like this forever. Soon he would be vengeful and Dean knew this so he allowed Sam's weak moments.

He studied his brother. Sam had brown hair falling halfway down his neck, his figure sculpted perfectly; you could see his abs threatening to poke out of the bottom of his shirt. His faded blue and grey jeans were low-riding and in the position he was in made it worse. His color was a subtle but beautiful tan. He was taller than his older brother, but Dean had long gotten over that fact.

Dean shook his head, trying to get out of the trance that was Sam. Sometimes he wondered why he admired his brother's features so, but he felt it was only natural to be curious. Sam was his brother after all.

The bed looked comfortable and Dean needed to rest his head. He sat down next to Sam again and nudged his brother. "C'mon man, I need to sleep, slide over" He whispered.

Sam complied after a few moments and he curled his feet up and slid to the right ride of the bed.

Still no words came out his mouth and Dean had barely seen his brothers face. Dean sighed and lay down next to him; he switched off the lamp and turned over facing Sam's back.

Very slowly Dean's arm came around and hugged Sam. "It'll be okay bud; I'm going to be here. Always" Dean whispered hoping Sam would accept his comfort. He didn't say anything but Sam was glad to feel his brothers touch, he needed it right now.

Dean felt his eyes drooping, arm still around his brother. As he began to fall asleep there was one image in his head, a young Sam and Dean waiting for their father to come back taking comfort in each other's arms.

Chapter 3

Dean rarely had dreams, and if he did, they weren't nightmares. To Dean, the monsters he fought were the bad dreams; if anything, he should be afraid to wake up not fall asleep.

However, last night Dean had dreamt. He saw his brother, smiling and laughing. Sam's beautiful smile raised as high as it could go, showing his dimples pressing deeper into his skin. His brown eyes barely able to open from the laughter.

When he woke up he had a tear going down his cheek, he felt as though he would never see Sam in that state ever again. No matter how hard Dean tried he could never fully protect his brother, and that's what killed him.

Dean could not save his brother from this heart ache, and he had to accept that.

So when he woke up, he mentally kicked himself while wiping the tear away from his eye. He felt pathetic, almost girly. Sure his brother was in a fucked up state, but he deserved to grieve. Dean had two worries: Sam and finding their dad. The rest would fall into place. He just needed to quit longing for his brother to be over Jess.

This wasn't Dean Winchester, being weak over not being able to see his brother smile.

With renewed vigor Dean got up off the bed and looked at the clock: 5:30 am. *Perfect five hours of sleep, one more than last night.*

Dean looked over at his brother, wondering if Sam got any sleep at all. He walked over and saw that he was slightly twitching. Dean contemplated waking him up, but it seemed harmless to let him sleep a little longer while he went to shower.

Dean allowed himself one ounce of weakness and crouched down to Sam's side of the bed. He ran his fingers through Sam's long brown hair

Sam stopped twitching and sighed. Dean could tell he was still asleep through the brothers breathing patterns. When you've spent so long being with someone 24/7 you begin to realize every little thing about them, and the year and a half apart seemed to not have changed that.

After a few moments Dean stood up and walked to the bathroom carefully shutting the door, knowing that motel doors weren't the quietest.

Dean stripped off his black leather jacket and his grey shirt, next came his shoes and pants. Dean opened the door slightly and dropped the clothing outside of the bathroom. Dean stripped off his boxers and took off his necklace.

He held onto the necklace a little longer and kissed it thinking of how Sam had given him the necklace. He laughed and set it down.

He stepped in to the shower and turned on the faucet. The water burned him at first, and he only lowered it a bit. He liked the feeling of the steamy hot water hit every part of his back. It helped with the long car rides and the stress of his supernatural hunting.

He began to worry about his brother, that's all he could think about. Dean grunted and rubbed his eyes with his hot hands. This was getting ridiculous; couldn't he go one moment without worrying?

"When was the last time I got laid" Dean mused to himself.

*Probably since the last phone call with Sam before all of this* Dean sighed, all he could do was worry since then. He shook his head still rubbing his eyes from the memory of the call.

With one last large exhale Dean threw his hands to the side and looked up at the ceiling.

"I need to get laid"

He thought about the last time he got lucky and smirked. It was with a beautiful brown headed girl in the bar. She wore a tight leather strapless shirt and skin tight jeans. She had red lipstick that assented her big lips.

Dean felt himself get hard. Instinctively he moved his hand towards his length. He gasped thinking of her curved figure, how his hands had felt every inch of her, his fingers digging in to her skin as she rode him. Her warm insides a vivid memory.

He moved his hand up and rubbed his tip, thinking of her supple breasts bouncing up and down as he fucked her senseless. Her smell of flowers and cigarettes filled his lungs again with the memory.

Dean continued to touch himself rubbing every inch of his erect dick. He felt himself getting close and the hotness in his cheeks rising with the intensity. His heart rate was beating at a fast pace now and he could no longer hold it in.

Dean began to cum with a small moan, when suddenly a face flashed in his mind; it wasn't the chick from the bar, but his own brother from his dream. Sam was smiling once more with such intensity.

Dean gasped and stuck his face under the shower. What the hell? How could his brother's image invade at such a personal time?

He felt sick and quickly grabbed the soap. He tried desperately to wash the warmth from his cheeks, next moving to his abdomen and his lower self. He finished off scrubbing his face and shoulders frantically.

He rinsed off all the excess soap, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower feeling odd and still unclean.

He dried himself off with the motels towel and wrapped it around his waist. Dean walked over to the mirror and looked at himself; his cheeks still red and felt angry with himself. How did he always manage to worry like that?

He looked down at the sink when he heard a muffled groan from the other side of the door. Instantly alarmed he opened the door with immense force and ran out still in his towel.

His brother was tossing and turning in the bed, but nothing else was off in the room. Dean relaxed a bit and walked over to him.

Holding the towel tighter around his waist Dean crouched next to his brother and carefully touched his cheek.

"Wake up Sammy, it's just a dream" Dean said softly.

Chapter Four

Sam felt himself jump awake, his eyes frantically flickering around the unfamiliar room. That's when he heard his brothers calming touch and words.

Sam had hoped it wasn't real, he had prayed and begged with every fiber of his being that it was a dream. He wanted to believe that Jess was still alive and he would wake up next to her, breathing in the smell of cherries again. Her curly blond hair would smother his face and he would only snuggle in closer.

Instead, he woke up lying on a bed, fully clothed staring up at his shirtless brother trying to string up some sort of comforting words.

"Sam, please speak to me, I need to hear you man" Dean begged

After sitting up, Sam sighed brushing off Deans consoling hand. "I don't know any more Dean, how could things have ended up like this?"

"Listen Sammy, we can fix this. We'll hunt down that son of a bitch and kill him" Dean replied relieved his brother wasn't mute with PTSD.

Sam leaned over the bed his hands clutching his head. He felt a warm wetness begin to gather around on his palms. Dean had noticed and slide over to his brother.

Dean put one arm over his brother, patting his back. That's when the unexpected happened, Sam leaned in and continued his silent cry into Dean's chest. Without any hesitations both arms encircled Sam as Dean whispered sincere comforting words.

"Listen to me Sam, Jess will not die in vain. I swear it. It's you and I now and I'll protect you, we'll find dad and kill this demon." A vengeful fire ignited in Deans words.

Few minutes passed before Sam had controlled himself and heat rose to his cheeks. Breaking the hug, Sam sat up and began to clench and release his jaw, the way he always did when he was uncomfortable or mad.

"Sammy its okay" Dean reassured him, hoping Sam wasn't embarrassed.

"Uh, Dean, you're not wearing any clothes" Sam coughed looking the other direction.

Shocked, Dean stood up and looked at himself. "Well, a towel is something" he laughed and walked over to his bag. "Go take a shower, Sammy. I'll start researching"

Sam nodded and walked over to the bathroom door.

~~~

Sam got out of the shower fifteen minutes later, hot faced and steamy. The bathroom was muggy and he couldn't see in the mirror from all the fog. Sam dried himself off and began to put on clothes.

Unlike his brother he actually brought his clothes with him to avoid such an uncomfortable position.

*But was it that awkward?* Sam paused with the thought. He laughed once and shook his head.

*Well I've seen him naked more times than I could ask for*

~~~

After finishing changing and just a few more troublesome thoughts Sam slowly cracked the door open and peered out.

He saw Dean with a new paper draped over his head, he lay down in the middle of the bed feet crossed at the end, hands connected on his slow moving stomach.

Sam couldn't help but appreciate Dean. His brother was always there for him, even when they fought. If anything was wrong Dean wouldn't let anything in the world interfere with getting to Sam.

No person, including woman, or thing would ever come first.

His eyes gazed over his brother and he began to think of their last fight over the phone. It was a few months back but Sam could recall every second

~~~

"Dad and I need you home Sam, we found a lead on the demon. I feel like if you're not here Dad is gonna take off and do it himself" Dean pleaded.

"Even if I do come, Dad won't talk to me, he won't even want to see me. He'll probably take off without us anyway. We know that" Sam spoke firmly.

"You are so selfish, Dammit Sammy. Just come home" Dean started to raise his voice.

"Stanford is my home now. Jess, is my home now." He started to get fed up with his brother.

"Really let's see how long that pretty little chick stays with you. You never told her anything about you; let's see if she sticks around" Dean spit.

"That's it. Dean, you don't know her. You know what I've been doing here? Just kicking that part out of my life. I didn't want that to happen to my family. But you guys won't let me be happy. Did you know what a full ride to Stanford would mean to a normal family?" Sam paused. "It would mean everything"

"Well, you're right, but it means diddly squat here in this family!" Dean yelled

"Fine, Dean. Then consider me not part of your family" Sam said coolly shutting off the phone.

~~~

Sam remembered that fight, and he recalled how tightly he held the phone wanting to call back.

He shook his head and sighed, stepping fully out of the bathroom door. His brother stirred some, but didn't wake up.

He looked at his brother and thought of the face the newspaper was cutting off. The hard line jaw, with the tiny bit of scruff he kept. The slightly spiked up at the top, short brown hair. His hazel eyes that seemed so distant.

"Take a picture it will last longer" Dean said startling Sam. He raised himself off the bed, taking the newspaper off.

"Shut up, Dean" Sam said a bit embarrassed.

"Well, I found something, I don't know if it has to do with the demon. But I figure the more we follow these paths of supernatural, the closer we'll get to dad and yellow eyes"

Sam flinched but agreed. "Yeah, so what do you got?"

Chapter Five

"So, this is little Sammy Winchester, hmmm? I have to say, I'm disappointed, I thought you would be a little harder to catch" laughed the woman with the black eyes.

Sam stared her dead in the eyes, his hands were tied up and his feet, bounded together by rope. "Well, we all disappoint each other from time to time." He was trying to sound like Dean, but honestly Sam was scared, he wasn't sure what to do.

The demon moved her hand in a forward motion and Sam's head flew backwards as if she had thrown a brick at his face. He spat out blood and twinged for a moment desperately clinging to consciousness.

*C'mon what would Dean do?* He thought.

"Haha, aw little Sammy, you are wishing your brother was here, do you want him to come here and save you? Tsk Tsk, I thought we were having such a fun time you and me." She let out a shrill laugh.

He stood quiet, and he tried to keep his mind blank. He was afraid she could read his thoughts. Sam's eyes connected with the demons. Her eyes were as black as coal, and her straight black hair fell behind her shoulders.

The human she was possessing was quite beautiful, she had a curvy body and wore a tight black dress. This was why so many men went missing; she would lure them in and kill them, draining them of blood.

When Dean had told Sam of the many male tourists in Las Vegas, Nevada disappearing Sam was sure that they wanted to stay lost. It was only after they found out, it was mostly men on their bachelor parties did things get suspicious.

With no other connections to the disappearances, they almost decided to leave when they caught trace of sulfur in the air. As soon as they found out it was a demon, the hunt was on.

Sam had a theory it must have been a woman possessed by a demon, she would sneak in to any clubs or bars and lead a man "home" with her.

What Sam didn't expect was that the demon would have the powers of mind manipulation. She read his mind and targeted him. After he had dismissed her advances she took him in the middle of the night, while he walked to his car.

Unfortunately, Dean was nowhere to be found, for he had separated from Sam earlier to search another club.

Sam knew that Dean would come for him; his brother always came for him. The only issue was how long it would take.

"Oh don't worry, baby. I'm planning on keeping you alive till he gets here." She snickered and sighed with a wide smile.

~~~

Dean was worried, the moment Sam and him had separated. He was terrified when his brother was nowhere to be found. So Dean had gone to the club Sam was at and ran down anyone who even saw a glimpse of his brother.

Most just claimed he walked out of the bar, no problem. Then one woman, Dean had worn down with his charm came out and said a woman had been hitting on "The man with the brown hair and the green jacket". She then told him that Sam had turned her down, got uncomfortable and left.

So Dean asked around and managed to get her address. Weary and armed, he sneaked to the address and was now scouting the place.

The house was run down and smelled of sulfur and feces. Dean found places where the wood was rotted and stick his knife in. With a small crack, light began to poor out of the hole and he was able to look inside the house.

Immediately he saw Sam tied to a pole, his hands draped upwards and his feet bound at the floor. Sam's head was drooping and blood was dripping from his mouth. His shirt was torn and he looked lifeless.

Dean's heart began to pound. He wanted to bust down the wall and kill the evil son of a bitch responsible for this. He knew Sam was alive, he felt it, but still he was weary. He continued to look in the hole when he saw a hot chick step out in to view and pace around the room, her heels clicking with each step.

"Of course it's a smoking broad" Dean muttered to himself.

*Here goes nothing* Dean raised his foot up to kick down the rotted wall with a bottle of holy water in hand. Suddenly he was being raised up and pulled into the wood. His body slammed through the wall and the demon was there flashing a seductive smile holding her palm out in Deans direction.

"Nice of you to join your brother, babe" She laughed "Oh you won't be needing that nasty water will you" She said clicking her tongue. She tossed the bottle away from his hand with a nod of the head.

"Go to hell" Dean spat still levitating in air by her hold.

"Been there, done that. Yawn" she said making offhand gestures "Oh but Dean Bean, I'm planning on having some fun with you two, don't make me kill you sooner than I want to"

Sam began to wake up, his eyes fluttered open. When the dizziness subsided, he saw the demon having a chat with his brother. "Dean!" He yelled.

"Aww, little Sammy woke up? How cute. Brothers reunited." Suddenly her head whipped around to Dean. "You. Stop calling me 'chick' or 'demon' it's rude and I won't stand for it. That goes for you too little Sammy"

"Then what do we call you? Bitch?" Dean smirked. His smile was wiped out fast when the demon tightened her grip choking him. After a few moments and shouts from Sam, she relaxed her hold.

"Now don't you be smart with me Dean Winchester, My name is Jen. I will be addressed as such" Jen scolded him.

"Let us go Jen." Sam pleaded

"Oh no no? Pleading with a demon? That's not your style. Oh wait no that isn't 'Deans' way of doing things." She sighed "Sorry for the mix up, it's just your head is so far rammed up Deans ass, I don't know where he starts and you end"

Sam winced with the insult.

"Alright Dean go untie your brother" She yawned. She released Dean and he fell to the floor with a thud. Jen then began to pace.

Dean wasted no time; he ran to his brother's side and pulled out a knife he kept in his sock. He cut his hands and feet lose and lifted Sam up.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked holding on to his brother's shoulders.

Sam wiped some blood away from his mouth and nose "Yeah, but how are we going to get out of this one, she can read our minds and control our actions" he whispered.

"Yes, that's right Dean Bean, so you boys better start saying your 'I love you's' Now." She snorted with that one.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. *How the hell are we going to get out of this one*

Her gasp startled them both "No way, you two?" She snorted higher and broke out in to a massive giggle. "Well that is sick, even for me but okay"

"Listen Jen you're pretty hot and I'll take a lot , but a snort is wh-" Dean choked on his words and paused with a blank stare.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam started towards his brother hand reaching out with Dean whipped around and grabbed his hand. His eyes had a sort of fire in them.

"Sammy, I" Dean smashed his lips to his brothers. Sam tried to push him off but Dean fought his and pushed him up against a wall, pinning his arms to the wall with a new found strength.

Dean forced Sam's lips open with his tongue and traced his lips. He explored his brother's mouth as Sam made strangled noises and was forced still.

Dean began to grind himself in to his brother; he felt electricity shoot through his body causing immense pleasure. He moaned and lifted his mouth off of Sam and stared in to his matching hazel eyes for a moment. Then moving to Sam's neck, he bit down and began to suck, he lifted up Sam's shirt and explored his chest with his hands.

He couldn't hear Sam's choked back cries to the demon, begging her to make him stop. Jen wouldn't allow it.

"You both want this, you sick puppies" She chortled holding her hands up controlling them both. "Now Sam is that a hard on for your brother?" she teased.

Both now with their shirts off, Dean licked down Sam's body and found himself kneeling on the ground getting closer and closer to his brothers jeans. He nipped at Sam's hips and licked the the sensitive skin closet to the lining of his pants. It sent shivers down Sam's spine.

Dean looked up at his brother and their eyes met. Sam's looked scared, and Deans looked confused, guilty, and full of lust all at the same time.

His heart began to pump and Dean's hands started to unbuckle him. This demon was going to make them fuck each other than she was going to kill them slowly. Sam was not going to let that happen not to his brother.

A spark went off in Sam. He had to protect his brother; he had to kill this bitch. Sam shoved Dean back and walked towards Jen with a strong back.

Jen yelped in horror "Impossible, little Sammy, What are you doing!" She yelled trying to force Dean to get Sam. "Please!"

Sam's hand wrapped around the demons throat and pulled her close to him nose to nose. He closed his eyes and gripped harder, forcing her to choke. His fingers digging in to her skin.

Black smoke poured out of her mouth and eyes, in to the floor boards, burning the floor into a large pentagram. Sam released the lifeless body of Jen and she hit the ground hard. Sam's body felt weak and his hands went limp and swung down.

Dean appeared by Sam's side and turned him around and stared in to his eyes with a questioning look.

"Sam... Sammy. What just happened" Dean asked

"I... I don't know"


	2. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Sam. How did you do that?" Dean asked his voice a little shaky.

"For the last time Dean, I don't know. I just felt this power in me, my head started to hurt and I just knew I could do it" Sam replied exasperated.

This was the 50th time his brother had asked him; there was no other subject on the table. Although Sam was tired of hearing it, his mind was also consumed with the question.

After he had exorcised the demon, with what they think was Sam's mind, Sam and Dean had discovered the girl was alive. They awkwardly put back on their shirts silently, got in the impala and left. With no visible injury, it was decided that the girl would wake up, alone, in the house. This was the first time a victim survived an exorcism. Also Sam and Dean were too spooked by that demons power to stick around.

So they went back to the motel room, collected their belongings and were on the road again.

Dean had not stopped talking about what Sam had done. If he were to be honest with himself, it scared the hell out of him. Although Sam's newly discovered powers were the topic of conversation, both brothers had replayed what the demon had made them do to each other in their heads, over and over.

"I just think tha-" Sam interrupted Dean.

"Dean. I don't know, for the final time, I don't know!" Sam yelled, he kept clenching his teeth. "Stop the car. Now Dean"

Dean slowed down and pulled over to the side of the rode.

When they came to a complete stop Sam bust open the door, got out and slammed it shut, leaning against the black car.

Dean got out slowly, swallowing, unsure of what to expect. It was rare when his brother lost his temper, but when it did happen, look out.

"Dean..." Sam started, "I know that what I did was terrifying, but you and I both know we can't keep talking about this forever. Sooner or later what we are actually thinking about will come out"

"I don't know what you are talking about Sammy. That was terrifying, it is terrifying, it's the only thing I can think about"

"What about what the demon made us do back there, huh?" Sam said. Sam turned around; his mouth was in a tight line, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes giving a wet glint.

"That, that was all the demons doing, why are you worried about that?" Dean replied his voice shaking as he looked away from his brother. If he looked at him, Dean was sure his eyes would give away all his private thoughts.

"Don't you think it's worth mentioning? Dean, she controlled me too, but I was able to speak, I was able to say no. The only thing you did was look at me with such pained eyes, we need to talk about it" Sam said.

"Well we all can't be psychic freaks, alright? We all can't exorcise a demon with our mind, and get out of her weird mind control okay?" He snapped losing his temper.

Sam stood quiet, this time he looked away. What could he say? That he wasn't a freak or that he wasn't psychic? Both of those statements were true, Dean had a right to say it even if it was harsh. Sam had dreamed of Jess before she died, he remembered all the gory details, yet he had done nothing. He had a vision of Dean's eyes in the house full of guilt and lust.

"Sammy... I'm sorry, I just..." He trailed off looking down; he put his arms on to the car and rested his face in his palms.

"It's a fucked up situation, but you have to believe me-" Sam tried to say

"What Sam, What! What do you want me to say? That I wanted to screw you, right then and there just to give our little demon friend her kicks? Or-or do you want me to say I loved it, and that I wanted to do it?!" Dean's voice started getting louder. "Because news flash if I wanted you I would have done something about it a long time ago" he said staring down Sam now.

"I- uh Dean." Sam cleared his voice uncomfortably. "I was going to ask, if you were okay. Nothing more"

"Wait what? No, I thought." Dean felt heat rising to his cheeks. "Dammit Sammy. I-uh" Dean scratched head and tried to shake the heat out of his face.

"Is there something else we need to talk about Dean?" Sam asked softly.

"No? What, hell no!" Dean denied. He turned around and kicked the floor with his boots.

"Dean, turn around, just talk to me. What's bothering you"

"This isn't fucking Oprah, or god forbid, Dr. Phil. Please Sammy, I just" Dean turned around speechless. Moments passed and he got in the car.

"I'm not getting in until you talk to me about that breakdown you just had" Sam yelled from outside the car.

"That's fine with me" Dean said without looking out the window where Sam was. He grabbed the wheel with one hand and started the car. "I'll leave without you Sam"

Sam stood quiet beside the car and shook his head. "No, go ahead. You need this, fine."

"Yeah, whatever Sam" Dean said angrily. His foot pressed down on the gas and the car began to move.

After a few moments Sam was left in the rear view mirror, still on the side of the road staring at the car with a worried expression.

~~~


	3. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After Dean had left Sam on the side of the road, Sam tried not to think. He knew if he did, questions would come in to his mind, and that's the last thing he needed.

Sam would over think everything and he would worry. Sam always did a whole lot of worrying, especially when it came to Dean.

He loved Dean, more than himself and more than Jess, which took a lot for him to say. He knew that this dilemma, whatever happened back there in that decrepit house, was going to change a lot of things. He felt it in his gut, and Sam was rarely wrong.

~~~

It had been four days and by that time Sam had managed to go to from Nevada to Utah. Sam had loved Utah as a kid, from all the traveling with his father he got to see many places, but he loved the atmosphere there the best. He was really sad to see it go when another case came up.

Dean had tried to call him, but Sam didn't wanna hear it anymore. He knew Dean needed space, and if he answered it would only lead to arguments. However the voice mails made it extremely hard to follow through with his resolve.

He managed to snag a motel in Utah, so after sitting down and taking of his boots, Sam opened up his phone and listened once more to the voice mails.

Voice mail one: "Sammy, I know I fucked up, I just need to hear your voice. Make sure you're okay, god i would kill myself if anything hap-. Never mind just call me bro,"

Voice mail two: "Sam, Shit just pick up okay, I've called you 20 times these past two days, I'm sorry for leaving you on the rode, I just had to get out of there. You know me Sam, just call me back... Please"

Voice mail three: "Christ, I can't believe you haven't picked up! I'm worried sick, listen you bitch, once i find you i'm going to beat you to hell and back. You better fucking believe me"

Voice mail four: Dean sniffled as though he was crying, and his voice was breaking "Sam, I'm so sorry Sam. For everything, I just need to explain it all in person, please answer me. Tell me where you are. God Sammy as soon as I left I wanted to turn back around, but i couldn't. I'm so weak, and I don't even know if you're okay. I love you Sam please answer me."

Voice mail five: I'm gonna find you Sam, you better believe I will"

Sam's hand was tight around his phone, He picked it up and threw it against a wall. "Fuck you, Dean, You did this!"

*But so did I* Sam thought. Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb for a minute or two before finally deciding relax. Sam figured he might as well sleep. He felt hot from all the thoughts about Dean. He took off his shirt and belt, but left his pants on to sleep. He sat down on the bed and sighed. He put his hands together and started to pray.

~~~

Dean spent three out of the four days Sam was gone drunk out of his mind, this kept him from thinking. He managed to keep driving, he didn't really know what direction he was heading, but subconsciously he had found himself in Utah.

He remembered Utah well, because it was Sam's favorite state and Dean had promised himself to bring Sam back there one day.

As he was driving he saw a familiar exit sign on the road so Dean quickly turned his wheel and went down the street. He drove up to the motel where his dad and Sam had stayed all those years ago.

Dean parked out front and he looked to the back seat and saw a younger Sam smiling brilliantly at the hotel

"Dad, this place is amazing!" Sam giggled

Dean looked to the passenger seat and saw a younger version of himself.

"Quite being such an excitable baby" younger Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed.

The hallucinations vanished and Dean shook his head, he remembered being really mad about being dragged to Utah. His dad didn't let him participate in that particular case and Dean couldn't stand it.

With the memory Dean took out a flask full of liquor and chugged it down. He stumbled out of the car with his duffle-bag in hand and jaggedly walked to the motel clerk.

He stared down Dean and sighed, he knew that Dean would be trouble if he wasn't too careful.

Dean walked up to the desk and a drunken idea popped in to his head *What if Sam is here*

Intoxicated beyond belief Dean could still recall a fake name Sam used often. "Is a Jerry Winek staying here?" He slurred

The clerk winced from the horrid smell of alcohol radiating from Deans mouth. "I'm not at liberty to release that information, sorry sir"

"I'll tell you what, you're at liberty to kiss my ass, I am a federal agent, and I demand you tell me if and what room Jerry Winek is staying at" Dean said struggling to pull out his fake ID. He was pretty proud of himself for pulling together that sentence in this drunken state.

The man gave looked at the ID and shook his head sighing. Honestly his shift was almost over and he couldn't take another drunk asshole. "Yes, Mr. Winek is staying with us in room 107"

Dean waltzed over to the clerk and shook his hand "That's a good boy" Dean had taken the key card that had access to all rooms while the clerk was distracted.

"Whatever"

The older Winchester snatched a couple of motel pens and stuffed it in to his bag. "I'm taking these for government monitoring"

~~~

Dean found his way to Sams room and took a deep breath. He inserted the card in to the door and turned the knob

~~~


	4. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Dean gasps quietly at the sight that lay before him. Sam was shirtless, his abs and chiseled chest were revealed. The pale moonlight allowed Dean to admire the way Sam was laying down, his legs slightly apart, and his beautiful mouth partially open.

He was overcome with lust and the alcohol made it worse, it made him want to act upon the desire. Dean let out a small but hungry growl and walked towards where his brother lay.

Sam's eyes fluttered open and his innocent hazel gaze connected with his brothers. "D-Dean" was all he could make out before Dean jumped on to him, straddling his half naked body.

"What the fu-"

Deans mouth was on Sam's before he could finish his sentence. Sam could taste the alcohol, but was stunned as the older Winchesters expert mouth opened and explored his brothers. Sam was conflicted, he wanted to savor this moment, but he didn't know why.

Maybe it was because he was half asleep, or maybe it was because he was crazy as hell, but Sam kissed back with full force. His tongue explored Deans and he let out a throaty moan.

Dean took that as a go ahead and his hands began to explore Sam's naked chest. Sam's hands found his brothers face and he intertwined his fingers in his brothers short hair. Dean let out a moan and finally took his mouth off of Sam's.

He then looked at the younger Winchesters neck as Sam was begging for more. Dean put his head in the crook of Sam's neck and bit down, beginning to grind Sam and his crotches together. Sam felt a string of electricity and pleasure connecting where Dean was sucking his neck to his dick.

Sam's hands crept up Dean's shirt and began to lift it up. The older Winchester accepted the notion and stopped sucking his neck to take the shirt completely off.

Dean leaned down and their chests met, their hot skin connecting, making both the brothers sigh in pleasure. Sam's hands wrapped around his brothers shirtless torso as Dean's hands found their way to Sam's hair and tightly knotted.

Their lips crushed together again and they hungrily kissed, as if they were both drowning and they could only save each other. That's how it's always been, just saving each other.

They rolled over and Sam took dominance. Dean's hand snaked down to Sam's belt and undid it; he wasted no time in throwing the belt across the room. Teasingly he cupped the lump in Sam's Jeans and squeezed it lightly.

He enjoyed hearing the blissful whine escape his brother's mouth. He then slipped his hands into his brother's jeans and wrapped his hand around the length inside.

Just then, Sam's body went rigid.

Dean stopped stroking immediately and looked in to Sam's eyes. Hot tears brewed in the older brothers eyes. "Please, Sammy." He begged, and then he gave one more rub, his thumb brushing over the slit. Sam shivered with delight.

Still Sam could not move, he felt wrong. This was Dean, his brother and Dean was drunk, once he was out of his drunken state his brother would surely regret it. Even if Sam wanted it, he didn't want it like this.

"No baby" Sam said softly. His breathe hitched *Baby?* Fuck he was losing it.

Dean's hand came out of his pants and Sam gently got off of his brother and moved over to the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry Sammy, so sorry" Dean sobbed.

"Shh, none of that" Sam whispered. His hand found Deans face, in the dark, and he caressed his cheek softly. He wiped away a tear. Sam felt gross doing this, he felt dirty.

Sam turned over and Dean put his arms around his brothers back and nuzzled in closely. Sam felt Dean's warm skin against his back and he absolutely couldn't ignore the hard on Dean was pressing against his butt. It made his lower half twinge in excitement.

It took everything he had to not turn around and finish what the older Winchester had started.

"I love you Sammy" Dean sniffled

"I love you too, Go to sleep Dean" Sam sighed. He couldn't believe the vulnerability he could hear in his brother's voice.

After a few minutes he could hear the small snores coming from his brother's mouth. Sam wanted to drift off to sleep as well, but he couldn't, not like this.

Sam started to inch away from his brother's embrace, but Dean held him tighter.

Truthfully, it wasn't all that bad for Sam, in fact he preferred it. He just couldn't shake this awful feeling that Dean was going to be pissed tomorrow, and that this would make everything worse.

So Sam closed his eyes and pictured himself in the impala's passenger seat, the comforting hum of the car beneath him and the rock music that his brother played, softly playing in the back.

The calming memory slowly but surely coaxed him in to sleep.

~~~


End file.
